Domino
by colorfulconflict
Summary: One cannot just say 'I love you' without expecting it to leave a mark. - A few moments following the events of The Final Problem.
1. PART I

PART I

-0-

 _Corinthia Hotel London. Five Years, Two Months and Five Days After Eurus' game._

Molly Hooper focuses her mind on the sound of the piano and violin playing on the other room, trying to slow her heartbeat down to the tempo of the melody.

She looks down on the length of her white lace gown. She smiles. In a few moments she will look into the eyes of the man she loves. She will recite her vows and he will recite his. When this day is over, they will be wed.

She wishes her father were here with her.

A woman on her left nodded, queuing her to come in.

She took her first steps.

-0-

 _Molly's flat, The Day of Eurus' Game_

"I love you," she says and the line goes dead.

With shaking hands she put her phone down. She steadies herself.

Honestly, she doesn't even know why she asked.

At the moment, she wanted him to know the weight of those words, wanted him to _feel_ it on his own mouth. She wanted him to understand why he could not just say it to him.

She did not expect him to say it like he did.

She did not expect him to say it with enough feeling to convince her – who she thought had already mastered looking past his manipulations – that he meant it.

She didn't expect herself to be moved enough to say it back.

 _Stupid,_ she thinks. He hung up. It was probably just another way for him to reinforce how much control he has on her.

She sighs, and tries to continue making tea.

An hour later, she would get sick of the questions running through her mind and call him.

Then, she would wait for him to pick up, until his voice message would answer her.

Molly knows better than to call again.

-0-

 _Molly's flat. Two Weeks after Eurus' Game._

She tries not to think about the call. She tries not to think about him at all.

John asks her to watch of over Rosie. She smiles. She acts as if nothing is wrong. She doesn't ask about him.

"Has . . . has Sherlock talked to recently?" John asks out of the blue.

Molly stiffens. "No," she says, trying not to let her voice betray that something is wrong. "Why did you ask?"

"Nothing." John says, looking at her sympathetically. "Just. . .just give him time, Molly."

She doesn't ask what he meant by that.

-0-

 _Watson's residence. Three years, Eleven Months and Two Days After Eurus' Game._

"What happens when people get married?" Four-year-old Rosie Watson asks her father while he was making sandwiches in the counter.

"Um, well, they make a new family, Rosie." John said. "Usually, they get a new house and live there. Then, if they want to, they can have kids. Why do you ask? Are you thinking of getting married?" John asks jokingly.

"No," Rosie said, humourless.

-0-

 _Mycroft's office. Two Weeks and Three Days after Eurus' Game_

"What's this?" Molly asks, turning over the key he gave to her on her hand.

"It's a key to your new flat. Apparently, your old one's lacking the security it needs." Mycroft says. "I would have given it to you sooner, but I got a bit busy."

"I don't need this," she says, giving the key back.

Mycroft nods, but he does not take the key back. "Do you believe that I trust you, Ms. Hooper?" he asks. "I've trusted you ever since my brother faked his death." He looks at her. "On the 15th, you received a call from my brother asking you to say three words: I love you. Am I correct?"

"How did you – "

"I was there." Mycroft interrupts. " Ms. Hooper, I'm going to tell you a family secret. I don't normally tell secrets, but lately, I've learned that sometimes, people need to hear the truth no matter how painful it is and I believe that you deserve to hear this one."

Mycroft continues. "My brother and I, we have a sister. Her name is Eurus Holmes. She is a year younger than Sherlock and was named after the god of the East Wind. At a young age, she exhibited an extraordinary intellect, one that surpasses Sherlock's, and even my own. However, at a very young age, she also exhibited tendencies that, when left unattended would cause her to become the most dangerous criminal ever known.

"She drowned Sherlock's childhood friend. She burned our childhood home. Naturally, my uncle thought it best to lock her up in Sherrinford, a high security island prison, even as a young child. Unfortunately, that plan backfired, and Eurus sought revenge.

"On the 15th, Eurus subjected the three of us – John, Sherlock and I – to a series of cruel games. One of which involves that phone call you received. Within three minutes, Sherlock needed to let you say the words 'I love you' or your flat would explode. So, he did what he had to do in order to elicit the words from you. He did it to save you, Ms. Hooper. It was not intended to do you any harm."

"Why are you telling me this, Mycroft?" Molly asks.

"Because, Ms. Hooper, the events that happened on the 15th put a lot of emotional stress on my brother. Even so, these past few days, I realized that my brother is much stronger than I gave him credit for. Sometimes, I think he has become even stronger than me. However, I also realized that he is stronger only because there are people around him that allowed him to be. People like Greg Lestrade, John Watson, Mrs. Martha Hudson, and yes, even you, Ms. Hooper." He looks at her, his eyes showing grave seriousness. "I hope. . . I hope that you can forgive him someday."

Mycroft removes his gaze from her. "If you ever change your mind about the flat, you can always call. However, I insist that your current flat be equipped with a security system it needs. That is non-negotiable. Don't worry, it will be subtle. You probably won't even notice it."

"Mycroft," Molly says. "I'm not afraid."

"I know," Mycroft says, before gesturing his PA to lead her out.

-0-

 _Molly's flat. Three Weeks After Eurus' Game._

She is getting out of the flat to leave for work when she sees him at her doorstep leaving.

"Sherlock?"

He turns his attention at her, looking probably as shocked as she looked. After all the time she spent trying not to think about it – trying not to think about _him_ – he's here.

"Molly," he says. "I – "

"You don't have to explain," she cut him, afraid that if he says something, she might break down right there. If they're going to have this conversation she wants to be in control. "Mycroft told me everything. About Eurus. About her games. About the real reason for that phone call. I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm not hurt."

"Now that I think about it, it's kind of good that it happened. At least . . . at least we can stop pretending. Everything I said that day was true," she continues.

"Look, I know you have a lot going on, so I won't make this hard for you. However, before I let this go, I want to ask you one thing. Answer this honestly for me, Sherlock. After that, I won't ever bring this up. I'll take your answer. I'll accept it and I'll continue to be your friend. Despite the tension of the moment, was there any part of you that meant the 'I love you'? Because when you said those words, there was something there that made me believe you. I just - " Molly sighs. " I just want to know the truth. I just want to know the truth, so that I would know if I should still hold on to this strand of hope that formed that day you called."

They stare at each other for what seems an eternity, each searching for something in each other's eyes.

"I . . . I care about you, Molly." Sherlock finally says.

"That's not what I wanted you to say," she says, her eyes starting to line with tears.

She withdraws her gaze from him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have - " Molly sighs. " I, um, hope you're doing well, Sherlock. See you at work."

She walks away, leaving him standing there. She does not look back.

-0-

 _St. Bartholomew's Hospital Cafeteria. Three weeks and two days after Eurus' Game._

"Are you free next Saturday, Molly?" Meena asks as they carried their trays to the table.

"Okay. I know that tone. You're not setting me up on one of your blind dates again, are you? You promised you won't do that again." The brown haired pathologist answers her.

"Yes, yes. I know I promised, but this time it's different. I really think you'll get along with him."

"Meena – "

"Look. I know him personally as a very nice guy. He's smart and good looking. Most of all, he's lonely. He lost his fiancée a little more than two years ago, and he still can't move on. Honestly, he reminds me of you. I just really think that you can bond over your mutual loneliness and I don't know, help yourselves find your paths to happiness - maybe even together." Meena says, teasingly.

"Meena," Molly says, looking at her friend in all seriousness. "I'm not lonely."

"Molly," the olive skinned girl says. "Don't insult me. We've known each other for more than 20 years. I think I can accurately tell when you're lonely. Please, think about it."

"Meena, I can't. You know I can't. It wouldn't be fair."

A few moments passes before Meena sighs in resignation. "Fine," she says. "But if you ever change your mind, call me."

-0-

 _Cocktail Trading Company. Three weeks and Five Days After Eurus' Game._

Her friends from work insisted that she come with them for a night out.

She obliged. She is starting to tune out of the oncologist's complaints about her husband when she sees her ex-fiancé go in the pub. He is not alone. On his arm is a beautiful tall blonde woman. She does not miss the way he lovingly looks at her and how the woman lovingly looks at him back. She does not miss the smile on her ex-fiancé's lips. She does not miss the ring on the woman's finger that had one day been on hers.

Meena notices that her attention was fleeting from their mutual friend's story and looks at the direction of her gaze. She sees what she is looking at.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the loo." Meena says. "Could you come with me, Molly?"

Molly nods, and they leave the table.

"Are you okay?" Meena says when they were out of the earshot.

"I am." Molly says. To be honest, she did not feel any hurt or jealousy after seeing her ex-fiancé moving on to another woman. Maybe a bit shocked at how early he did, but that's it. What she felt was more of something else. A sort of hollowness, a longing, a sensation that something is missing. "But maybe I am a bit lonely," she adds after a few moments.

-0-

 _Galvin La Chapelle. One Month and One Day After Eurus' Game._

Molly approaches the man sitting at the table on the rightmost table.

"You must be Dr. Andrew Knightley." Molly says.

"And you must be Dr. Molly Hooper." He shakes hands with her. "Nice to meet you."

The waiter gives them the menu. Andrew asks her what she wants, but she opts to let him to order for her.

When the waiter left, Molly and Andrew fall silent. Molly's eyes study her date. He had short, messy, blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. He had a rectangular face and nice angular jaw. Also, even as he sat across of her, she can tell that he was very fit. Meena is right. He is good-looking. Not in a way that Sherlock is good-looking (when did she even start making Sherlock the reference for good looks, anyway?), but he's good-looking in his own way.

"I'm sorry." Andrew says, breaking the silence. "I haven't been in much dates lately. Actually, I haven't been in a date for a long time. Not since. . . well, not since Jane. I was actually thinking of not going, but Meena can be very persuasive. Not that I didn't want to meet you. I mean, Meena told me lots of great stuff about you, told me you were a forensic pathologist, very smart, very lovely, but I just thought it wouldn't go anywhere. Then, I thought that I should at least try. Not that I think your just some consolation. I mean, you look very nice and I - " He stopped himself. " I'm sorry. I'm just digging myself into a bigger hole, aren't I?"

She laughs. "Don't worry. I've been to worse dates." _Much, much worse_ , she adds in her head. "Meena told me you were an A&E consultant?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah," he says. "The stuff you see in there."

"I've probably seen worse, but then I deal with the dead."

He laughs, and she decides she likes him.

-0-

 _Watson's Residence. Four years and One Week after Eurus' Game_

Four year old Rosie Watson looks out for signs of her father outside her bedroom. When she does not find any, she closed her bedroom door.

Gingerly, she removes a small red velvety box from her pocket. She opens it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

She closes the box and hides it under her bed.


	2. PART II

PART II

-0-

 _On the Way to Molly's flat. One Month and One Day After Eurus' Game_

"I don't know if Meena told you, but I was engaged a few years back." Molly says looking at the pavement as Andrew walked her home. "We broke up. There were lots of reasons why, but I guess the main one is that we went into the relationship too fast. Sorry, I know you're not supposed to talk about your past relationships on your first date and I really like you but I – "

"You don't want to rush another relationship." He interrupts. "I understand. Meena told me about your engagement, so you don't have to worry about that. To be honest, it's kind of the reason why I agreed on this. I haven't told you about Jane, have I? She was my fiancée. She died a few years back. Car accident. It's not like I can't move on. I mean, it's been more than two years and I'm better than I was before. But still. The scars that remained after she left are still with me. I just figured that if I'm going to try meeting new people again, I want to start with someone who would be able to understand what it is like to have that kind of baggage. Someone who won't rush into anything after the first date. Sorry. It's weird, isn't it? I probably said too much." Andrew says.

Molly smiles. "No, it's fine. It's kind of nice, actually." They stop walking. "Maybe we should try being friends first?" Molly asks.

"That would be lovely." Andrew says. He kisses her cheek. "See you again, sometime, Molly." He leaves her on her doorstep.

-0-

 _St. Bartholomew's Hospital. One Month and Two Weeks After Eurus' Game_

Sherlock spends more and more time in the lab. Molly doesn't ask what he's doing. He does not ask for her help. Instead, they pass each other by, each doing their own work. Sometimes, he hovers in the morgue, not doing anything in particular. He assists her in her work (She doesn't ask. He just happens to know when she'll need a scalpel or bowl or an assay kit or something and prepares them for her. She doesn't have enough energy to tell him off.). Sometimes he even brings her food when she's having a long day and she forgets to eat.

"You don't have to do these out of guilt, Sherlock." Molly said to him once. "I really am fine. I guess I just needed time. I don't resent you for not loving me the way the loved you. I just needed time to process it, that's all. I'm fine now. I meant what I said. I'll still be your friend. I'll still be your friend even if you're not doing these things for me."

Sherlock does not reply immediately. Molly is already too preoccupied with her work to hear him when he says, softly, "Maybe I just want to do these things for you."

-0-

 _Hyde Park. One month, Three Weeks and Six Days After Eurus' Game._

"Sometimes I feel like Jane took this huge part of me and buried it with her." Andrew says. He is sitting on a park bench, coffee cup on hand. They begin to see each other more often these past few days. They go out for coffee, have dinner. They don't do anything much but talk though. They did agree to start being friends first. Molly does not mind. She likes his company and she feels he likes hers, too. "Sometimes I feel like I can never love someone as fully as I loved her because I have given too much of myself to her."

"I know what you mean." Molly says, before taking a sip in her coffee. "Maybe that's a side effect of loving someone for too long. Even if the person you love is gone, even if they reject your love for them, a huge part of your heart irrevocably remains with them. In the end, the only thing we can do is realize that although we can't take that part back, the parts that remain with us can still love even if they're a bit broken. Then maybe someday, although parts of our heart still remain with the people from our past, we'll find ourselves loving another as fully as we did them."

Andrew looks down on the pavement, thinking. "I don't regret loving her though," he says after a long silence between them.

"I don't regret loving him either." Molly says before she can stop herself.

"Hmm." Andrew looks at her curiously. "Thinking of your ex-fiancé?" he asks teasingly.

"No, actually." Molly looks at him, smiling. "Someone else."

-0-

 _St. Bartholomew's Hospital Cafeteria. Two Months, One Week And Five Days After Eurus' Game_

Andrew starts coming to work to have lunch with her on his day off.

This particular day, Andrew brought her Chinese food. They sit on one of the cafeteria table, chatting about work.

She is telling Andrew about the recent arrival in the morgue when she feels Sherlock Holmes stand near their table.

"Molly," he says. "Could you help me analyze the blood sample I got from Ms. Fairfax's apartment?"

"Couldn't you do it by yourself?" she asks, a bit stunned by his request. It's not because she haven't done things like these for him before. It's because these past few days, he seemed to avoid asking her for _anything_ at all. For him to ask anything from her now seems a bit odd.

"I would, but I have more important things to do at the moment." Sherlock says.

Molly nods. "Okay, "she said. "I'll just finish this up first."

Sherlock looks at Molly and then to Andrew, his gaze lingering a bit more on the latter.

"Okay, then." He says, after a few moments. "But do hurry up," he adds, a bit impatient.

Molly Hooper looks back at Andrew when Sherlock left. "Now, where was I?"

"Who's that?" Andrew asks. "He looks familiar."

"That's Sherlock Holmes." Molly says.

"Sherlock Holmes? Isn't he the detective who jumped at the top of this hospital and then turned out to be alive a few years later?"

"Yeah. He's my friend." Molly says, not wanting to elaborate more.

-0-

 _'s Hospital. Two Months and Two Weeks After Eurus' Game_

"You never told me about you and Sherlock Holmes." Andrew says. They planned to go to dinner together after her shift. He has been waiting for her on the hospital lobby for a few minutes before she came down.

It is raining outside, and Molly wears her coat as Andrew continues on. "Funny, I didn't see the connection between you two. Meena told me you used to be really close and that you used to have a crush on him. Some people here say you loved him. I've even read somewhere that you helped fake his death."

"Is that jealousy I'm sensing from you?" Molly says, teasingly.

"No," Andrew says, though his tone was not as convincing as it can be.

Molly looks at him incredulously. "Look, I won't lie to you. I did have feelings for Sherlock. To be honest, I loved him for a very long time. But he doesn't love me that way. He never would, and that's fine with me. We're still friends, but that's all there is. Now, could we please decide where we'll eat? It's been a long day."

Andrew studies her. For a moment, he looks as if he'll say something more but then the expression vanishes. "Fine," he says. "You know, you must be the only person I know who still has a big appetite even after looking at dozens of corpses a day." He adds playfully.

"Speak for yourself." Molly says. "You have an even bigger appetite after a long day's work."

"Touché." Andrew says as they walked out of the hospital, umbrellas on hand.

-0-

 _221B Baker Street. Two Months, Three Weeks and One Day After Eurus' Game_

She visits Baker Street to celebrate the reconstruction of Sherlock's flat.

"Oh, hello Molly, dear!" Mrs. Hudson said, welcoming her in. "So glad you can come."

Molly kissed the older woman on the cheek. "It's not every day we can get together like this, Mrs. Hudson. Of course I would come."

She looks around the flat and sees that Lestrade, John and Rosie, and surprisingly, Mycroft, have arrived. She gives her housewarming gift to Sherlock.

It feels good being with them, not doing anything in particular, but just exchanging stories. For someone who doesn't see their family as much, these people have become almost like family to her.

"A newly renovated flat. A new beginning." Mrs. Hudson said in between the small talk. Molly can't help but smile at the statement. A lot has happened these past few months. Mary's death still looms like a heavy cloud on them. The wounds opened by Eurus' game still remains. Still, at this moment, as they are gathered together in 221B Baker Street, it's as if everything is starting to fall back into place, back into their old rhythm. It's not as though nothing has changed and that no one is hurt, but it's getting better.

Sherlock appears to be more appreciative of the guests' presence in his flat. She can tell that he would much rather start his new projects on his first day on his newly reconstructed flat, but he attempts to welcome them here nonetheless. He even tries his best to small talk.

He follows her when she takes the used plates out to the sink.

"I'll take care of that, Molly." He says.

"Since when do you do dishes?" she asked, looking at him disbelievingly.

"Since Mrs. Hudson threatened to beat me with a stick if I don't and after she 'accidentally' threw my experiment on decaying liver after I let her do it." Sherlock says nonchalantly.

"Really?" she said, looking at him, smiling.

"Yes." Sherlock says. "Besides, if I stay out there any longer I might not be able to hold my tongue and tell them all that Mycroft finally gave in to his long-term attraction to someone from his office this morning."

"What?" Molly said. "You mean - "

Sherlock nodded. "It's been going for a while now."

"Oh my gosh. I'm happy for him," Molly says between laughs, and Sherlock smiles at her. Maybe things between them can turn back to normal, after all.

-0-

 _Molly's flat. Three Months, One Week and Two Days After Eurus' Game_

Andrew kisses her one cool night after dinner while walking her home. He pulls away before she can react, leaving her stunned and confused.

"Goodnight." Andrew says, leaving her at her doorstep before she could decide what she thinks about his kiss.

-0-

 _St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Three Months, One Week and Five Days After Eurus' Game_

"Shouldn't you be downstairs, Molly?" Sherlock says. "Your boyfriend might be waiting for you."

"What?" Molly says, looking at him as she removed her pipette's tip.

"Your boyfriend. He usually comes in here around this time for lunch." Sherlock says, moving a bit closer to her.

"Oh. You mean Andrew?" Molly says, looking back at the sample she was diluting. "He's not actually my boyfriend. We're – " _What exactly?_ , she thinks. Friends? Could they still be called friends after he kissed her three days ago? Andrew still hasn't contacted her since that day. She's still not sure what the kiss meant, or whether or not she likes it. She's still too scared to ask. "Um, I mean, he did not text me today, so he's probably busy."

Sherlock looks at her worriedly, but he does not say a word.

-0-

 _Tokyo Diner. Three Months and Two Weeks After Eurus' Game_

Andrew takes her out to dinner after five days of being silent. He meets her at St. Bart's, and they take a cab to the diner. It's almost as if the kiss between them didn't happen.

They fall silent throughout dinner, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I had dinner with Sherlock Holmes a few days back." Andrew says, breaking the silence.

"Sherlock?" Molly says. The sound of his name ultimately shook Molly out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Andrew says. "To be honest, I found it a bit weird when he visited me at the hospital after my shift and offered to have dinner with me. Still, I went with him to this Italian place. At first, he talked to me about his latest case, about how daft the victim is or something. I didn't know what he wanted me to say, so I just nodded and offered him some comments here and there. Then, the conversation somehow shifted to you."

Molly focuses on the food, allowing Andrew to continue. "He told me that you've had your fair share of unsuccessful relationships, and he's glad that you've found someone like me. I was about to correct him and tell that we're not actually a couple yet but then he started barking out facts about my life and my day. He pointed out that given the things he knows about me, I might be the perfect person for you. He said that to ensure that I won't mess this up, he'll give me rules to follow when I'm with you. As a doctor, I have a good memory, so I'll recite them for you:

"'One, laugh at her jokes. It may be a bit odd and not at all funny, but laugh at it anyway.

"Two, take care of yourself. She notices a lot about the people she loves. She'll know when you're not well. Don't let her worry by putting yourself in danger.

"Three, accept her life as it is. Don't try to change it just for it to suit your own.

"Four, tell her she's beautiful, because she is.

"Five, take care of her. Sometimes, she gets too lost in her work or in taking everyone else that she forgets to take care of herself.

"Six, make her laugh.

"Seven, keep your promises. Don't give her false hopes. She already had a lot of disappointments in life. She doesn't need much more.

"Eight, listen to her. She observes very well. It's not uncommon that she'll see something you fail to notice, so always respect her opinions.

"Nine, don't keep any secrets. Tell her everything. She's a good listener, and she'll love you no matter what, so you won't regret it.

"Finally, always let her know that she matters. She's prone to thinking that she doesn't even if she's the one that matters most, so always make sure she knows that she does.'

"He didn't say much after that."

"Why are you telling these to me?" Molly says. She can feel confusion brewing in her chest and tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know." Andrew says. It is his turn to focus on the food. "I felt that I should." He pauses. "Do you know why I kissed you that day, Molly? You told me once that although we have irrevocably given a huge part of our heart to someone from our past, the parts that remain with us are still capable of giving love. I started loving you like that Molly, or at least, I wanted to. I kissed you because I believed I started loving you with the parts of my heart that remain. I hoped that one day I'll love you as much as I loved Jane, and that you'll start to love me as much as you loved someone from your past." He looks at her. "But now I realized that I cannot go on loving you like that. Not when I believe there's already someone who loves you as much as I loved Jane. Someone who you've irrevocably given a huge part of your heart already."

"I don't know the whole story between you two, but I know it's not resolved yet." Andrew continues. "Whether or not the resolution includes me is up to you. I'm not holding on to much hope, though." Andrew says, before smiling weakly at her.

They don't talk the rest of the dinner up until the way home.

"I'm really happy that I met you, Molly." Andrew said as they stood at her doorstep. "You've been a good friend," he says, and kisses her on the forehead.

-0-

 _221B Baker Street. Four Years, One Week and One Day After Eurus' Game._

"So what's your plan, now?" John Watson asks as he entered 221B Baker Street, only to find Sherlock Holmes in a mess of the flat, looking frantically for something. "Sherlock?" John says, a bit worried now.

"I can't ask her today, John." Sherlock says, looking under a chair.

"Oh no." John says. "Are you telling me that after all those times you called in the most inopportune times, bothering me for ideas on how to pop the question, you're backing out? No, Sherlock. Just bloody ask her. She wouldn't mind if it's not perfect. For the sake of my sanity and your well-being, you have to ask her today."

"No, that's not it, John. I lost it." Sherlock replies, running around the room, looking under everything on the flat.

"You lost what?"

Sherlock Holmes stands up and faces his best friend, his eyes full of worry. "I lost Molly's ring."

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you might be familiar with the rules scene. It's actually from the 2001 Korean movie My Sassy Girl. I do not take credit for that idea. I just thought it fits the story. I hope you find this and this story okay. Thank you!**


	3. PART III

PART III

-0-

 _Molly's flat. Three Months and Two Weeks After Eurus' Game_

Molly Hooper stands dumbstruck at her doorstep after Andrew left. When sense got back to her, she rummages her purse for the keys for her flat. She looks at it for exactly eight seconds before putting it back on her purse and running to the nearest busy street to hail a cab.

A cab stops in front of her, and she goes inside.

"Baker Street, please." She says, and the cab goes on its way.

-0-

 _Watson's Residence. Five Days After Eurus' Game_

Sherlock Holmes does not have time to think about Molly Hooper.

He has a lot on his mind to entertain the thought of her. Eurus' re-emergence turned over his world. Her game opened a room in his mind palace he never thought he had. It was cold and dark and going inside of it scared him. However, scientist as he is, he goes in. He explores. He explores even if every memory he unravels disturbs his long-grounded beliefs about who he is.

He finds he is still wounded by Eurus' actions.

Still, he chooses to forgive because he understands. He understands what it's like to feel like no one can ever reach you, to feel like no one will ever understand. He felt like that for a very long time.

Yesterday, his parents met him and Mycroft after news that Eurus is alive reached them. They were furious of how Mycroft concealed his little sister's condition. Understandable, but Sherlock knows he did his best to do what he thought was right.

"What do we do now?" his mother asks him.

He thinks of himself, of how lonely he was before he met John Watson. John Watson, who little by little taught him that he doesn't have to be alone, that he never _was_ alone.

He thought Eurus deserved as much.

"Make her feel less alone," he replies after a long pause.

He does not have time to think about Molly Hooper.

He ponders on this truth as he stands bowing his violin, trying to compose a tune for his little sister. Yet, as he struggles to find the right notes, her image dares to slip into his mind, breaking his concentration.

He stops playing and drops his violin and bow. He doesn't have time to think about Molly Hooper, he tells himself.

He put his violin back in place on his shoulder and starts again.

-0-

 _Watson's Residence. Two Weeks and Three Days After Eurus' Game_

"I asked Molly to look after Rosie while you were gone." John Watson says casually. Sherlock arrived back to London from Sherrinford yesterday and John fills in now and then with what happened while he was gone. "She says you haven't talked to her yet."

Sherlock does not react.

"Sherlock, I really think you should talk to her." John says, concerned. "She needs an explanation."

Sherlock still does not react.

John sighs and leaves him alone. John probably thought he was tuning him out again, but he heard him. He knows that he should talk to Molly and ask her for forgiveness. However, right now, he still does not have the courage to.

-0-

 _Molly's Flat. Three Weeks After Eurus' Game_.

Sherlock stands at Molly's door, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

In an ordinary day, he would have picked a lock, or climbed through the window.

He cannot do that now.

He wants her to know that he is sincere. He wants her to know that this is just some silly game to him – that _she_ is not a game to him.

He still doesn't know the words he'll say, but he decided that he couldn't put off talking to her any longer.

All he knows is that he desperately wants things to go back to normal. All he knows is that he desperately wants to stop thinking of her.

He sighs, his courage leaving him. Maybe he can do this tomorrow, when he sorts out the things he wants to say.

He was leaving when he heard her voice call his name. "Sherlock?"

"Molly, I – "

She cuts him off, telling him that she knows about Eurus, about what the phone call was about. She tells him that she understands, but she's still hurt.

"Despite the tension of the moment, was there any part of you that meant the 'I love you'?" she asks him. She says she wants to know the truth and that she wants to know if she should still hope that he will love her back.

He stands speechless. He was expecting her to be angry at him, to spat curses at him, to threat severing ties with him. He did not expect her to ask that. He finds that he does not know what to answer. He feels a lot of things for her – gratitude, respect, guilt – but love? He doesn't even know what being in love feels like. He used to think that he loved The Woman, but later on he realized that all he felt for her was admiration and curiosity. It's not like he doesn't have any idea of what love is. He has seen it, of course – with John and Mary and with some of his clients. He knows how it works, the chemistry and biology of it. However, he doesn't know how to detect it in himself, how to fish it out from all the emotion he feels. For a second, he considers telling her that he meant it, even if he's not sure if he does. However, he thinks against it. He has given her false hopes before, and hurt her because of it. Saying that to her now, only for him to tell her later that it wasn't true if he realizes it isn't would break her. He doesn't have the heart to do that to her. She said she wanted the truth, so he decides to tell her one thing that he's sure is.

"I . . . I care about you, Molly," he says.

"That's not what I wanted you to say," Molly says before she mumbles apologies, wishes him well and walks away.

He does not go after her.

-0-

 _Watson's Residence. Three Weeks and One Day After Eurus' Game._

"What does love feel like?" he asks.

Molly Hooper appears in his mind palace. "What do you think it feels like?"

He looks at her in annoyance. "Why are you asking me? You're supposed to tell me things I don't know."

"I don't tell you things you don't know." Molly says calmly. "How could I? I'm you. I'm a ghost in your mind palace, remember? I just make you see things you don't notice. I just push you to think harder. Now, what do you think love feels like?"

He looks at her, and thinks hard for an answer. Nothing. "I. . . I don't know."

Molly looks at him with pity, and disappears.

-0-

 _St. Bartholomew's Hospital. One Month and Two Weeks After Eurus' Game_.

He finds himself going to St. Bartholomew's more and more. He goes even though he doesn't really need to do anything there. It's just that being there feels like home.

Moreover, he wants to see her. He wants everything between them to start going back to normal. With much effort, he tries harder to be nicer to her. He refrains from asking for her help. He tries to help her with her work. He offers her lunch when she forgets to eat.

"You don't have to this out of guilt, Sherlock." Molly says.

He looks at her. He admits that at first, he did help her out of guilt. However, as time went on, he realized that he likes taking care of her. He likes helping her.

Sherlock watched as Molly continued finishing her autopsy report. "Maybe I just want to do these things for you," he says softly.

-0-

 _St. Bartholomew's Hospital Cafeteria. Two Months, One Week And Five Days After Eurus' Game_

Molly starts declining his lunch offers every Thursday. It does not take him long to figure out that she is meeting someone.

He really did try not to interfere, but he couldn't help himself. On the third time her lunch date comes over, he goes downstairs to see him for himself.

He sees them at the farthest table from the counter. Sherlock only meant to just look at the man from afar, but after seeing him laugh at something Molly said, and Molly laughing with him afterwards, he finds himself walking towards their table.

"Molly," he says. "Could you help me analyse the blood sample I got from Ms. Fairfax's apartment?"

"Couldn't you do it by yourself?" she asks, probably a bit surprised that he made a request after months of not doing so.

"I would, but I have more important things to do at the moment." Sherlock says. _Liar_ , Mary's voice rings in his ear. He ignores it.

Molly nods. "Okay, "she says. "I'll just finish this up first."

He frowns. He hoped that his request would prompt her to go back upstairs with him and leave her date behind. He turns his attention to her date, carefully deducing him.

Doctor. A&E consultant from The Royal London Hospital. Day off. Lost a lover years ago. Lives alone. Sleeps with the lampshade on. No indication of violent behaviour. No indication of criminal past.

"Okay then," he says, when he was finished. "But do hurry up," he adds, a bit impatient.

-0-

 _Watson's Residence. Two Months, One Week and Five Days After Eurus' Game_

"You felt like this before, you know." Mary says as she waltzes into his mind palace. "You didn't notice, because you were much more focused on worrying you'll lose your best friend."

"Mary," he says as he looked at her.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Mary continues. "You felt this way when you learned that she was engaged. You were so jealous you even humiliated her fiancé during our wedding."

"Stop it." He moves closer to Mary, his eyes serious. "I don't get jealous. Jealousy clouds the judgement. My judgement does not get clouded. I would never let it."

"Oh Sherlock. You can never hide anything from me." Mind palace-Mary says, smiling knowingly.

-0-

 _221B Baker Street. Two Months, Three Weeks and One Day After Eurus' Game_

Mrs. Hudson offered to plan some kind of party on the first day that he moves in to his newly renovated flat. In a normal occasion, he would have thought this idea to be utterly stupid, but so much has happened in the past few months that her fawning over him makes him nostalgic.

One by one people arrived at his flat. Lestrade came first. Then, his brother (Mrs. Hudson invited him, surprisingly). Then, John and Rosie came. Then, Molly came.

She wore a simple purple collared dress, far from the dress she wore on the infamous Christmas party a few years back. She gave him a gift – for the flat, she says. He takes note of the colour of the gift wrapper. It doesn't match her lipstick at all.

His eyes follow her when she proceeded to chat with the other guests in the room. She's not The Woman, he thinks to himself. The Woman demands your attention at first glance. Her presence exudes a combination of beauty, confidence and intelligence that challenges you and keeps you guessing. On the other hand, Molly's presence does not demand you of anything. Instead, her intelligence and kindness welcomes you. It makes you feel like you matter, no matter who you think you are. She's beautiful, too. Not in the way that The Woman was beautiful, but beautiful in a way that grows on to you.

He notices himself staring (and feels, quite to his horror, that Mycroft notices too), so he tries to talk to Lestrade and to others, attempting to small talk. Time and time again though, his gaze lands on her. He notices she looks happy. It is far from how she looked at the screen the day he called. He smiles to himself.

She takes the used plates to the sink, and he follows her.

"I'll take care of that, Molly." He says.

She voices her disbelief in his offer, so he offers reasons to believe it's true.

When he feels that she still did not believe him, he reasons a deduction he made. She laughs and he smiles at her. He decides that he likes to hear her laugh, and he wonders if that's the reason why her lunch date annoys him that much – the fact that he made her laugh, and he was not able to do that for a very long time.

She turns to go back to John, Lestrade and Rosie and it takes all his effort not to ask her to stay. He wants her to stay close to him so he can hear her laugh. He wants her to keep on listening to him. He wants to keep on listening to her. Maybe he just wants to feel her close to him. Maybe he just wants to . . . he wants to. . . _Oh no_.

-0-

 _221B Baker Street. Two Months, Three Weeks, and Two Days After Eurus' Game_

"I think I love you," Sherlock Holmes says to Molly Hooper in his mind.

"You do?" The brown haired pathologist appears before him. She is wearing a white lab coat and her hair is tied in a tidy ponytail, looking the same as every time he visits her. "Why?"

"Because I like being with you."

She looks at him, looking for more. "And?"

"Because I still don't know what could I possibly need from you, but I still need you."

"And?" she asks again.

"Because with you, I feel safe and at home. Because with you, there is no game and I don't even mind."

Molly nods, smiling. "Will you tell me?"

He looks intently at her brown eyes. "I don't know."

-0-

 _St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Three Months After Eurus' Game._

He becomes more sensitive of her presence, or rather; he becomes more sensitive of how he feels in her presence. He notices how his pulse races when they touch. He notices how he unconsciously takes note of the perfume she wears on a particular day. He notices his jealousy when she goes downstairs to have lunch with her date. It's unsettling, but still familiar. He wonders how long he'd felt like this around her.

He watches her intently as she finishes removing the cadaver's brain and placing it on a bowl. He wonders if he can just tell her right there.

 _I think I love you_ , he thinks to himself. He waits for his mouth to catch up with his thoughts, but it doesn't.

-0-

 _Molly's flat. Three Months, One Week and Two Days After Eurus' Game._

He decides that if he doesn't tell her now, this overwhelming feeling will start to affect his work.

With a nervous heart, he goes to her flat, late enough for her to be home but not too late to disturb her sleep.

He arrives just in time to see the man he recognizes as Molly's frequent lunch date kiss her.

He turns around before he sees Molly react.

-0-

 _221B Baker Street. Three Months, One Week and Three Days After Eurus' Game_

He stalks Molly's frequent lunch date the whole day. He learns that his name is Andrew Knightley and that he is much well-loved by his colleagues and patients. He learns that he graduated the top of his class in medical school and that he lived briefly in Manchester a few years back. He learns that he likes his coffee white with no sugar and that he still finds time to prepare homemade chicken sandwiches despite his long shifts. He learns that he was engaged a few years ago but his fiancée died in unfortunate car accident. He learns that he has been noticeably happier after he went on a blind date set up by his brother's schoolmate.

He chastises himself for not noticing sooner. How far in the relationship are they? He knows that Molly frequently goes to lunch dates with him, but there was no indication that their relationship went farther than that. Was there? Was he so distracted in exploring his feelings for her that he failed to notice that she was growing feelings for someone else?

He sighs. He has to admit that Andrew seems like a good man. He's smart, much smarter than her ex-fiancé. He suffered a great loss, and he would understand Molly's loneliness. He's a doctor too, so he would understand Molly's work.

"Are you happy with him?" he asks Molly in his head.

"What do you think?" Molly Hooper waltzes into her mind palace, dependable as ever.

He thinks of how Andrew made her laugh and wonders if he's the reason why she looks noticeably happier these past few days.

"Yes."

Molly nods.

After a few moments, he asks hopefully, "Will you be happy with me?"

"What do you think?" she asks again.

He thinks of how angry she was when he used drugs, of how disappointed she was when he led her on, of how worried she was when he put himself in danger.

"No," he says, realization striking him.

She nods again.

Sherlock looked at the brown haired pathologist sadly. "I think I should let you go."

-0-

 _The Royal London Hospital. Three Months, One Week and Four Days After Eurus' Game_

He'll see him this once, he says. He'll see him to make sure he's really right for her. He'll see him to make sure he'll _be_ right for her.

He thinks that he had let her go once. He let her go to a man he barely even knew. Back then, he did not know the full extent of his feelings for her. Back then, he did not trust himself to look into the man she got engaged with. Back then, he was afraid of what he'll find out about himself if he did. In the end, they had broken up. Whether or not the reason for their relationship's demise involves him, he's not sure.

He won't let that happen to her again.

When he lets her go this time, he'll make sure he'll let her go to the right person. He'll look into him and try to befriend him. He'll let him know that he's not a threat. Most of all, he'll make him realize that he has to be the best person he has to be for her.

He checks the time. 10:10pm. He enters the hospital to find Dr. Andrew Knightley leaving from work.

-0-

 _Angelo's. Three Months, One Week and Four Days After Eurus' Game_

It takes a few minutes of deduction for Sherlock Holmes to conclude once and for all that he's letting Molly go to the right person.

He looks at Andrew intently while he eats. He knows he's unsure of the reason for his invitation to dinner. He decides he better tell him now.

"I'm really happy Molly met someone like you," he starts. He tells him reasons for why he thinks this is true. He tells him what he wants him to do for her. He chooses his words carefully, not wanting Andrew to think that he disapproves of their relationship. Sherlock does not say more after he finishes.

"Please don't tell her about this," he makes one last request after they finished dinner.

He goes back to 221B thinking that maybe this is what love is – love is wanting the best for a person, even if the best does not include you.

-0-

 _St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Three Months, One Week and Five Days After Eurus' Game_

He still feels his pulse racing when they touch. He still unconsciously takes note of her perfume when she gets close. Yet, he ignores it, filing it under things that he normally feels on a day to day basis. Not remarkable, but still there. At least, that's what he tells himself so he can focus on work.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs, Molly?" he asks one day. "Your boyfriend might be waiting for you."

"What?" she says, a bit surprised as she removed her pipette tip.

"Your boyfriend. He usually comes in here around this time for lunch." He repeats.

"Oh. You mean Andrew?" she says, going back at the sample she was diluting. "He's not actually my boyfriend. We're – " She pauses, unsure. "Um, I mean, he did not text me today, so he's probably busy."

He looks at her worriedly. Had he said something to put Andrew off? Should he have not interfered? Had he ruined a possible good relationship for her again? He considers inviting Andrew to dinner again, but thought better of it. He thinks he had interfered enough. Moreover, strange as it may seem, he trusts Andrew and believes he truly cares for her. He brushes the thought away.

-0-

 _221B Baker Street._ _Three Months and Two Weeks After Eurus' Game._

He stands near the window, bowing his violin. In two days, he will go to Sherrinford again to visit his little sister. He decides to spend his night composing a tune for her.

A knock on the door.

He ignores it.

Another knock on the door.

He stops playing, annoyed. He made it perfectly clear to Mrs. Hudson that he won't take any cases today. He's not sure why she even lets people up, and at this late hour at that.

Another knock.

Exasperated, he opens the door.

He is greeted by the eyes of Molly Hooper.

"You can't keep doing this to me, Sherlock," she says.

-0-

 _221B Baker Street. Three Months and Two Weeks After Eurus' Game_

"You can't keep doing this to me, Sherlock," Molly Hooper says as she sees Sherlock Holmes.

"Molly," he says softly in surprise.

"I asked you. I asked you that day to tell me if you meant the 'I love you'. I asked you, and you did not say that you did."

Sherlock turns his back from her. "He told you. I asked him not to."

She ignores his statement. "You can't keep doing this to me, Sherlock. You can't keep giving me hope when I feel myself accepting that you will never love me back. I told you I'll be your friend. I told you I'll continue being your friend even if you don't feel the same way, and I did, didn't I? What more could you want?" She paused and Sherlock looked back at her. "Why do you keep on doing this, Sherlock? Why can't you just let me go? Just let me go, Sherlock. Tell me you don't love me. Break my heart. I don't care how much it hurts. Just do it. Just – "

The words she'll say got interrupted by his lips on hers. She feels herself relaxing on his arms, and then he pulls back. She looks at him, dumbstruck and confused.

"I'm sorry, Molly Hooper," he says. "I did not want to give you false hopes again. That's why I did not tell you the day you asked. It took me a while to learn what love feels like, but now I know. I now know that it feels like this." He moves a little bit away from her. "So yes, Molly Hooper. I will let you go. I _am_ letting you go. However, forgive me, but I can't tell you I don't love you, because it wouldn't be true. Maybe it never was."

"You love me?" she asks. She can feel tears falling from her face, but she's smiling nonetheless.

"Yes, I do." Sherlock says with grave seriousness.

"You love me?" she asks again, just to clarify if she'd heard him right.

"Yes. I thought I made my point very clear." He says, mild annoyance colouring his voice.

"Say it again."

"I love – "

Molly Hooper gets on her tiptoes and interrupts his words with a kiss.

-0-

 _221B Baker Street. Four Years and Four Days After Eurus' Game._

"We've looked everywhere for Molly's ring in your flat." John says. "It's not here, Sherlock. Maybe she found out about your plan and decided to play a trick on you."

Sherlock still continues to rummage frantically on a drawer near him. "No, no. She still doesn't know. There was no indication when she left this morning. No, it must be here. I don't understand. I never took it out. Why would it stop being where I put it the last time? Unless . . ."

"Unless what?"

"Someone took it."

John Watson looked at his friend disbelievingly. "Who in the world would take your ring? We're the only two people who knows it even exists in your flat."

"No, we're not. There's another person who knows where the ring is hidden." Sherlock Holmes said, realization striking him. "Rosie," he says to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: I was hesitating to write this chapter due to fear that it would be redundant. However, I decided to write it anyway because I feel like it would be better to show how Sherlock's awareness of his love for Molly came to be, rather than to tell it. I always thought that the phone call would be muffled by the other things Sherlock experienced on Eurus' game, so he wouldn't recognize what he felt for her right away. So there. Also, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Another also, listen to Vancouver Sleep Clinic's Killing Me To Love You, if you want. It was partly my inspiration for starting this fic. So yeah. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this.**


	4. PART IV

PART IV

-0-

 _221B Baker Street. Three Months and Two Weeks After Eurus' Game._

He pulls away first, confused. "I thought. . . I thought you wanted me to let you go."

"I don't - I mean, I did - but not anymore."

"You were falling in love with him," he says, eyes studying her.

"I wasn't," she said sternly. "I genuinely liked Andrew. I'll admit that there was a part of me wanted to fall in love with him. I'll admit there were moments were I felt that I could without forcing it like I did with Tom. Who knows? Maybe if we were given more time, if _this_ didn't happen, I would have. I don't know. Honestly, I don't want to find out anymore."

"Does this mean - ?" he asks, hope returning to his eyes.

"Yes," Molly says smiling, eyes still locked on his.

He smiles back and reaches out to touch her. As he tucks her hair in her ear, his smile morphs into a more serious expression. "I've hurt you before. If we start this, I'm afraid. . . I'm afraid I'll hurt you again. I'll try not to, but I know that my abilities, my family - my whole _life_ would make that almost impossible. I don't want that for you, Molly. You, more than any other person in the world, deserves to be happy."

"Sherlock, _you_ make me happy," Molly says. "Yes, you've hurt me before, but you always make up for it. Every time. And even if you do hurt me again, it doesn't matter to me. Don't you understand? When I told you I love you, I meant I love all of you. I love all the parts that you let me see, the parts that I glimpsed at by accident and even the parts that I haven't seen yet. I love you, and I'm willing to take a chance on us, knowing all the challenges that may come with it." Molly pulls a step away from him. "My question is: are you willing to do the same?"

Sherlock smiles. He bridges the distance between them, until his lips are only inches away from hers."I am," he replies, before leaning down to kiss her again.

-0-

 _The Royal London Hospital. Four months and Four Days After Eurus' Games._

Molly Hooper enters the hospital to find Dr. Andrew Knightley saying goodbye to a nurse. When he turns to her direction, they lock eyes.

"Hello," Molly speaks up first.

"Hello yourself," he replies, a bit surprised.

They find a quiet waiting area and sit there. Andrew asks her to wait for him while he gets coffee. When he comes back, he hands a cup to her. He sits down beside her.

"So, you're together now?" he asks.

"We are," Molly replies.

"I thought so," Andrew says, leaning back to the hospital bench.

They fall silent for a while. Molly turns her attention to Andrew. He is absent-mindedly looking at the wall opposite of them, his expression unreadable.

"Andrew?" Molly says, when the silence becomes too much.

"Yes?" Andrew turns to her.

She hesitates, thinks about what to say. "Thank you," she lets out finally.

He smiles at her. "I did nothing," he says. "I'm glad you're happy, Molly. To be honest, I did not expect you to see me again, but still you're here. I'm glad you came, even if it is just to say something I'm not at all surprised about."

"You make it sound like we're strangers," Molly replies.

"Aren't we?" Andrew asks, with a sly smile.

Molly looks at him disapprovingly. "Kidding," Andrew says. His smile fades as he swirls the contents of his coffee cup. "I just assumed things will be different."

"Hmm. I suppose it will," Molly says. "Still, we're friends. That doesn't really change. I mean. . . well, you still want to be friends, don't you?"

Andrew studies her for a while. "I do. You're one of the best companies I've had in a long time." He turns away, hesitating. "I suppose. . .I suppose I have to tell you this then: I'm moving back to Manchester next month."

"You're moving?" Molly asks, surprised.

"Yes," he says. "Don't worry. It's not because of you. My former colleague offered me a senior position there about a week ago. My first instinct was to turn him down. Jane and I met and fell in love there, you know? Even if the tragedy happened a long time ago, a part of me was still afraid that staying there without her will spoil all the good memories I have of her, and open up all the painful feelings I've tried so hard to get over. However, after much contemplation, and after persistent encouragement from my colleague, I decided to take it. In the end, I figured it's okay. I figured that _I'm_ okay. I know I'll probably miss her when I go back. Heck, I'm always missing her. Still, I trust myself enough to know that I won't be overwhelmed of missing her. I trust myself to be fine."

Molly stares at him the whole time he talks. When he finishes, her lips curves into a small smile. "That's. . . that's good, Andrew." She puts her hand on his. "I'm happy for you."

Andrew squeezes Molly's hand on his, and lets it go. "Thank you."

They fall silent again.

Andrew smirks to himself. "It's kind of funny, isn't it?"

"What is?" Molly asks, turning to him.

Andrew smiles at her. "Your new relationship and my incoming job – they seem like a chance to start over. That's why we agreed to Meena's blind date, isn't it? It's not really because we hoped to find the love of our lives. It's because we wanted a chance to start over. In the end, we both got what we wanted, just not in the way we thought we would."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Molly says, looking at her coffee cup that has now become empty.

Andrew looks at his watch. "I guess I better get going then."

Molly does the same. "I better go, too." She gets up, puts her coffee cup in the bin after Andrew, and hugs him. They pull away. "See you around?"

"Yeah." Andrew says.

Molly turns around for a second before Andrew calls back. "Wait," Andrew says.

"What is it?" Molly says, concerned as she turns back at him.

"Thank you," Andrew says seriously.

"What for?" Molly asks.

"For making me believe that you can still be genuinely happy even if you're heart has been broken for so long," Andrew says. "Even if things did not work out between us, I'm still glad that I get to call you my friend."

Molly smiles at him. "I did nothing."

Andrew smiles back. "Don't forget to invite me at your wedding, okay?"

Molly laughs. "Sure," she says. She doesn't add she does not believe that Sherlock will ever want to marry. She doesn't say she does not mind.

-0-

 _Goldsmiths. Three Years, Eleven Months and Five Days After Eurus' Game._

Sherlock Holmes walks out the shop door and stops a cab.

When he comes inside, he reaches into his coat pocket. He feels the velvet box, holds on to it as if to remind himself it's there and it's real. He lets go and reaches for his phone. He dials and waits for it to ring.

"Hello?" The man at the other end asks.

"John, I need your help," he says. The words come out more seriously than it usually does.

"What is it?" John says, concerned. "You're not doing drugs again, are you?"

"No, though your lack of trust in me really speaks volumes." Sherlock replies, trying to ease his nervousness.

John does not fall for it. "Very funny. Well, what is it then?"

"I need. . . I need you to help me propose to Molly."

* * *

 **A/N: Psst . . . You still there? Haha. Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way. Anyways, I hope you found this okay. Nothing really happens here, but I promise the next chapter (which will either be the final or penultimate chapter) will be longer. Thank you!**


	5. PART V

PART V

-0-

 _I know there are stories you can't explain – Grow, Frances_

-0-

 _Watson's Residence. Four Years, One Week and One Day After Eurus' Game_

Ten years ago, if you told John Watson that Sherlock Holmes will marry anyone out of love, he would have laughed at your face. However, when John learned of Sherlock's relationship with Molly Hooper, he began to entertain the possibility of it. Later on, when he saw how his best friend's relationship with the pathologist progressed, that possibility turned into a close certainty. He thought it was only a matter of time.

That is why when Sherlock Holmes visited him a two months ago, asking him to help him propose, he was not the least bit surprised. He congratulated his best friend, and told him that _of course_ he was willing to help.

And willing he was – at first.

At first, Sherlock's worry on his proposal was endearing. He would ask him for ideas on how to propose and notes on what he should say. Then, John would tell him the usual things – just be honest, ask her through dinner, hide the ring in the cake, ask her in the first place they met. However, whatever John suggested, Sherlock always rejected. His best friend told him many reasons - his idea was too simple, he could have done that with any other woman for a case, he probably _had_ done it for a case and so on and so forth. John smiled and simply nodded, enjoying how his friend seems so passionate about his proposal. It reminded him of how he felt like when he was planning to propose to Mary.

Then, after a few days, it became a bit annoying. He would call to ask John to come to 221B while he was at work or meeting with Rosie's nursery teacher, telling him it's urgent. Then when he came to 221B, he would find that Sherlock only wanted to ask him if he thinks his newest proposal idea was okay – whether it is giving Molly a coded message that read 'Will you marry me?' when deciphered or orchestrating a chase that would eventually lead them to a room containing a banner reading the same words. Every time, John, although miffed, kept his mouth shut. He told himself to just let it go, since nerves were probably just plaguing his best friend.

Then, after a few weeks, it became downright irritating. Sherlock would ask John to get him materials needed for his planned proposal – candles, flowers, art materials, chemicals – anything really. Then, after he finished preparing things for him, Sherlock would call to tell him that he changed his mind. Every time, John neared his breaking point. Finally, when Sherlock called to ask him to smuggle a human heart from the morgue, John decided he had enough.

He marched to 221B after work. He told Sherlock that he had to propose to Molly soon or else he will propose to Molly himself on his behalf. When Sherlock appeared to not pay attention, he grabbed Sherlock's phone from his hands and dialled Molly's number. When she picked up and he greeted her, Sherlock aggressively stole the phone and ended the call. Sherlock reluctantly agreed to just go through with the proposal and asked John to give him a day.

That was yesterday.

So, you can imagine that when Sherlock called to ask for John Watson's help this morning, John thought it would be for something reasonable. He expected that at the end of the day, he would stare disgustingly at two happy lovebirds show their love for each other.

He did not expect this day to turn up like this.

"I can't believe you're accusing a four-year-old girl of hiding your ring." John Watson says as he let his best friend inside their home

"Other four-year-olds have done worse," Sherlock says, nonchalantly.

"But she's Rosie. _My_ Rosie, Sherlock." John says, exasperated. "Why would she take your ring? She's a good child, you know that."

Sherlock enters Rosie's room. "Relax, John. I'm not saying she isn't. I'm just saying that she had the opportunity and capability to take the ring and hide it."

"I still don't believe it."

"Then don't. However, I can't rule out the possibility just because she's your daughter and my godchild," Sherlock says.

He looks into the drawers of Rosie's bedside table. He then looks under her bed. His hands got a hold of something. He takes it out for John to see. A small red velvet box. He opened it to reveal the engagement ring he bought a few weeks ago.

 _Oh Rosie_ , John thinks as he stares at the ring.

-0-

 _Watson's Residence. Three Years, Nine Months and Two Weeks After Eurus' Game._

Rosie Watson traces the picture of her mum on their living room coffee table while her dad gets dressed. She does that sometimes when she's bored. It's not because she misses her mum. How can she? She doesn't even remember her.

To her, her mum is some kind of story her father, aunts and uncles made up. She is a dozen of pictures on the wall – just something to point out to when people ask her who her mum is and nothing more. Sometimes, she even wonders if she was even real at all.

Still, she's curious. People always make a big fuss when she tells them her mum died when she was a baby. Many would tell her they're sorry and proceed to ask her about something else, embarrassed. Others, like some of the other children in her nursery, would ask her more questions until their teacher or some other grown-up reprimands them for being insensitive. Rosie doesn't really understand why. Aunt Molly says it's because people are just afraid to make her sad. But she isn't sad. As far as she knows, there isn't really anything in her life missing. Sure, other children have mums that take them to the nursery, cook them dinner and buy them pretty dresses. However, she doesn't get jealous of them that much. She has her father, her aunts and uncles to do all those things for her – and even more. As far as she knows, she is okay even if her mum is dead.

"Are you ready to go to 221B Rosie?" her father asks

She puts the picture down and nods. She stands up and takes his father's hand.

-0-

 _221B Baker Street. Three Years, Ten Months_ _and One Week After Eurus' Game._

Uncle Sherlock is being weird again. He keeps muttering to himself and staring into space for hours. Rosie has to repeat what she's saying three times in order to get his attention. He starts calling dad more often, too. Dad always looks drained after their phone calls. Rosie thinks they have another mystery to solve. She tries to ask Uncle Sherlock about it. However, unlike the other times she asks, he refuses to tell her anything about it. He doesn't even tell her something vague before saying she's not old enough for it. Instead, he just tells her that it's nothing of importance. Rosie didn't believe him but she thought there are more important things to do than to berate him even further.

She falls asleep in the couch while waiting for her father to pick her up. She wakes up on Uncle Sherlock's and Aunt Molly's bed. She rubs her eyes and heads for the door.

She finds Uncle Sherlock holding a red velvet box, staring at something shiny inside of it.

"What's that?" she asks.

Uncle Sherlock jumps. Quickly, he closes the box and puts it in his desk drawer. "Rosie," he says. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I woke up," she says a matter-of-factly. "What's that?" Rosie repeats.

"Nothing. Just something for a case." Uncle Sherlock says.

"Oh," Rosie says. "Can I see it?" she asks, preparing to open his desk drawer.

"No!" Uncle Sherlock says, shielding the drawer away from her. "Sorry. What I meant to say was that it's for a very important client, so you can't really see it, Rosie."

Rosie looks at him disbelievingly. "You're lying, Uncle Sherlock. What is it, really? Why are you trying to hide it?" she asks, getting her hands on the drawer again.

Uncle Sherlock pries her away from the drawer. He looks around the room, as if debating to do something. Then, he turns her attention to her.

"Rosie, I'm going to tell you a secret. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, okay? Especially Aunt Molly. Do you understand?"

Rosie nods, feeling important.

Uncle Sherlock opens his desk drawer and pulls out the red velvet box. "This," he says as he opens the box to reveal a diamond ring, "is a special gift for Aunt Molly. I'm going to use it to ask her to marry me."

"You're going to ask Aunt Molly to marry you?" she asks.

"Yes. But I want it to be a surprise. Could you promise me not to ruin my surprise for her, Rosie?" Uncle Sherlock asks her.

"Rosie?" she turns around to see her father. "Sherlock said you were sleeping."

"I just woke up." Rosie answers him.

Her father looks from her to Uncle Sherlock. "Okay," he says uncertainly.

"It's okay, John. She knows. I told her." Uncle Sherlock interrupts.

"She knows?" Her father asks, a bit surprised. "Oh no, you didn't just ask her to - Sherlock, you can't use my daughter - "

"Don't worry, John. I didn't ask her for anything. She just found the ring, and I decided to tell her about it. Although, now that you mention it . . ."

"Don't even think about it." Her father says, with finality.

"Fine," Uncle Sherlock finally says. "Rosie, please keep our secret okay? I trust you." He kisses her forehead, and proceeds to talk to her dad.

-0-

 _Watson's residence. Three years, Eleven Months and Two Days After Eurus' Game_

Rosie is not at all surprised that Uncle Sherlock will ask Aunt Molly to marry him. She won't be surprised when Aunt Molly says yes, either. Rosie knows that people marry each other eventually when they're in love, and Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly are very much in love.

She knows this because her father told her so once. That day, she was asking her dad about her mum. After a few questions, she noticed that her dad had tears in his eyes. She said sorry, fearing that she'd done something wrong. Her dad told her that there's nothing to be sorry about. He told her that he just missed her mum. To cheer him up, Rosie suggested that he ask Aunt Molly to marry him, so he wouldn't be miss mum so much. Her dad laughed and told her that he can't do that. He told her that he's not in love with Aunt Molly, and Aunt Molly is not in love with him. He told her that Aunt Molly is very much in love with Uncle Sherlock, and Uncle Sherlock is very much in love with her.

However, even if Rosie isn't surprised, she still felt a bit uneasy about Uncle Sherlock's impending proposal. She knows she should be happy. Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly will be happy when they get married, won't they? And Rosie wants Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly to be happy. She loves them. To her, they're more than just an aunt and uncle. They are like her second parents. Most of the time, her father leaves her to one or both of them when he's busy. She couldn't imagine a life without them.

Now, Rosie can't shake the feeling that things will change. She remembers Miss Angela who got married a few months ago. She never sees her anymore. The grown-ups tell her that she moved to Australia with her husband. Will Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly leave too? What really happens when people get married?

She watches her dad prepare sandwiches on the counter. "What happens when people get married?" she asks.

Her father looks at her, smiling. "Um, well, they make a new family, Rosie. Usually, they get a new house and live there. Then, if they want to, they can have kids." Her father says. "Why do you ask? Are you thinking of getting married?" John asks jokingly.

Rosie stares at her father. A new house? Where? In Australia? Kids? What if they get so preoccupied with their kids that they forget to visit them? Instantly, she had mental images of her watching her father staring at one of her mum's picture alone, of her staying quiet while her friends talk about their adventures, of going to 221B to see that Uncle Sherlock's and Aunt Molly's things are not there anymore. Rosie decides she could not let that happen.

"No," she replied to her father humourlessly. She goes to her room and thinks of a plan.

-0-

 _221B Baker Street. Four Years and One Week After Eurus' Game_

Rosie Watson waits until Aunt Molly is too preoccupied with a phone call before she looks into the desk drawer she saw Uncle Sherlock put the ring before. She finds that it is locked. She takes one of the pins in her hair and straightens it. She proceeds to pick on the lock. When she hears something click, she smiles. Uncle Sherlock taught her well. She takes a mental image of the contents of the drawer before rummaging through it. She finds a circular tin box. She opens it to find the red velvet box containing the ring. She smiles. Uncle Sherlock didn't hide it somewhere else then. She checks on Aunt Molly. Still preoccupied with the phone call. Carefully, she put the box on her dress pocket. She rearranges the contents of the drawer based on her memory and closes it.

-0-

 _Watson's Residence. Four Years, One Week and One Day After Eurus' Game_

Rosie feels that something is not right. Her dad did not ask about her day when he picked her up from the nursery. She tried to tell her about the story Miss June told them, but he was less than enthusiastic to hear it. Rosie thinks he probably just had a bad day. Still, something feels off.

She waits for her dad to open their house door. When they are inside, he turns his full attention to her. "Rosie, is there something you want to tell me?" her dad asks.

"No," Rosie replies, almost like a question.

"Rosie," her dad says. "Are you sure? There isn't anything you want to confess? I won't get mad."

Rosie begins to feel worried. Does he know? Rosie pushes the thought away. "Yes, I'm sure," Rosie says with all the confidence she can muster.

"Really?" her father says, disbelievingly. "Because Uncle Sherlock called me earlier. He was looking for the engagement ring he will give to Aunt Molly. He couldn't find it in his flat so we looked for it here. We found it under your bed." Her father crouches down to level his eyes with hers. "Why was it under your bed, Rosie? Did you take it?"

 _Oh no_ , Rosie thinks, _he does know_. She avoids her father's eyes.

"Rosie, please don't lie to me. Did you take Uncle Sherlock's ring? Please tell me the truth. I won't get mad."

Rosie puts her eyes down, not saying a word. When the weight of her dad's gaze on her finally feels too much, she looks up into his eyes. Slowly, she nods.

Her father studies her. "Why did you do it, Rosie?"

Rosie feels tears starting to form in her eyes. "They'll leave us, dad," she says, softly.

"What?"

"They'll leave us," Rosie repeats. She cannot hide the fact that she's crying now. She hiccups. "Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly will live in a new house far away if they get married." She sniffs. "They'll have kids and they'll never visit us anymore."

For a few moments, her dad is speechless. Then, he laughs, a hearty laugh that echoes the whole room. "Are you telling me you stole Uncle Sherlock's ring because you're afraid he and Aunt Molly would go away when they get married?" he asks.

Rosie does not move. Her eyes are on the floor, not finding anything about this funny.

Her father lifts her head. He tucks a strand of her straight blonde hair on her ear. He brushes her tears from her face. "Rosie," he said. "If Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly get married they'll probably just end up staying at 221B like they used to. And even if they do go live in a new house far away and have kids, they'll never forget to visit."

"You don't know that," Rosie says.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Rosie says, looking up to her father.

"Because they love you, Rosie, and people who love you never leave you behind."

"Is that true? People who love us never leave us behind?" Rosie asks softly.

"Yes, it is," her dad assured her.

"Then why did mum die?" Rosie asks, her voice a bit louder. "They told me she loved us, but she still left. How can you be sure that Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly won't leave us, too?"

Her father looks at her with concern again. "Rosie – "

"It's not fair," Rosie says, resisting her dad's comfort. "Other kids have mums. I have Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly. Now I won't have them too."

She runs away to go to her room, leaving her father looking after her.

-0-

 _Watson's Residence. Four Years, One Week and One Day After Eurus' Game_

Rosie Watson hears two knocks on her bedroom door. "Rosie," she hears her father call. "I brought you fish and chips."

Rosie does not respond. She continues to stare at her bedside lamp.

She hears the sound of her door opening and closing shut. She hears the sound of a plate settling on a table. She feels her father sitting on the edge of her bed.

They don't talk for a while.

"You know," he father says after a few moments, "if your mother were here, she would have made you feel better already. She's like that. She always knows what to say to make even the grumpiest person feel better."

Rosie turns to her father. "I don't remember," she says softly.

"She wrote a letter for you, you know," her father says.

"She did?"

"Yes," he said. He stands up. "Wait, I'll get it." He leaves her bedroom. When he came back, he was carrying a white envelope.

"I was planning to give this to you when you're older, but I guess there's no harm in giving it to you now. Do you want me to read it for you?"

Rosie nods.

"Okay," John says. "I haven't actually read this before, but here it goes:

"Dear Rosie,

I really hope that you won't get to read this. I hope that I'll be there to see you grow. I hope that I will get to tell you my adventures, and we'll have our own adventures together. I really hope, but I'm afraid my hopes will never come true. I'm not ordinary, Rosie. I tried to run away from my past, but it's coming back to haunt me now. I'm sorry, Rosie. I know that leaving you make it seem like I'm not a good mother. Nevertheless, I think I'm leaving you in good hands. I'm leaving you with your father who would love you without any condition. I'm leaving you with your Uncle Sherlock, who would teach you more than you would ever need. I'm leaving you with your Aunt Molly, who would shower you with kindness. I'm leaving you with Mrs. Hudson, who would give you all the love a mother can give. I'm leaving you with your family, Rosie, and a great one at that. You don't ever have to feel alone, or feel like the world is on your shoulders.

This is my gift to you, Rosie: a family and a chance to live your life you want to live. As you grow up, always remember that I love you. Don't let the world put you down. Go have your own adventures and be the best person you can be. Always remember that you are Rosamound Mary Watson, and you can be anyone you want to be.

Your mum, Mary Watson "

When her dad finishes reading, Rosie feels a sudden wave of sadness. She doesn't understand some of the words in the letter, but she understands her mum was telling her she loved her. She understands that her mum didn't want to leave, but she believed she had no choice. She understands that her mum was telling her she has a family, even when she's gone. She understands that she wants her to be happy.

It wasn't really anything new. She always knew that her mum loved her. Everyone who knew her told her so. However, now, hearing something from her mum herself – it feels different. It feels more real. _She_ feels more real.

Rosie always believed she was okay with her mum not being here. She believed she was lucky, even. Her dad had always showered her with love. Even when he is not with her, she had Aunt Molly and Uncle Sherlock to take care of her, to take her to places her father didn't want to go and to do the things her father doesn't know how to do.

However, now, she's beginning to realize that it does bother her. It bothers her how other kids get picked up by both their mum and dad while she can never have that. It bothers her when other kids talk about what they're mums did for them the other day and she doesn't have any story to share. It bothers her that she has to settle giving her mother's day cards to her dad or to Aunt Molly or to Mrs Hudson because she did not have anyone else to give them to.

Now, she's beginning to feel just what it is she lost.

"I wish she was here," she says as the realization hits her. Rosie does not notice that she is already crying.

"I know," her dad says, hugging her. He does not have tears in his eyes this time, not like all those times she asked him about her mum. "I wish she was here, too. However, when you think about it, she is never really gone. She's in every person she loved, Rosie. She's in me and she's in you."

Her dad wipes the tears from her eyes. "Look. I can't promise you that nothing will change when Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly get married. Everything changes eventually, and that's okay. I meant what I said. When people love each other, they stay connected forever. Even if Aunt Molly and Uncle Sherlock move far away, they will always be a part of your life – part of you. They'll never really leave you behind, just like your mum never really left you behind."

Her dad kisses her forehead and stands up. "Now, tomorrow, I want you to apologize to Uncle Sherlock. What you did was wrong. This proposal meant a lot to him. But for now, eat. Your fish and chips are getting cold. If you want, I'll prepare chocolate milk for you. Just come to the kitchen."

Rosie nods. She watches him leave. Before her father shuts the door, Rosie calls for him. "Wait!" she says.

Her dad turns to her.

"Do you think . . . do you think Uncle Sherlock is mad at me?" Rosie asks shyly.

"No, he isn't mad. He actually wanted to come with me to pick you up and tell you that himself. However, I insisted that he start preparing for his proposal this evening, so he left." Her dad says a matter-of-factly.

Rosie nods.

"But you still need to apologize, okay?" her father tells her.

"Okay," she says softly. Then an idea came on to her. "Oh, we can buy a cake!" she says.

Her dad laughs. "Yes, maybe we can. It can be our congratulatory gift. I think your Uncle Sherlock had already finished proposing by now."

"Really? I want to pick the cake," Rosie says.

"Okay, Rosie," her dad says, before leaving her room.

-0-

 _221B Baker Street. Four Years, One Week and Two Days After Eurus' Game_

"Do you think I should have picked the red velvet cake instead?" Rosie asks her father as they arrive on 221B.

"No, I think the white chocolate cake you picked is much better," her dad says.

"I thought so, too," Rosie says, smiling.

The door opens.

"John," Aunt Molly says. She turns to her. "And Rosie, hello. Come in."

They went inside. Rosie sees Uncle Sherlock huddled near the microscope. He smiles when sees her before getting back to what he was looking at. Rosie smiles, too. She figures he's not mad, after all, just like dad had said.

She turns her attention back to Aunt Molly. She is talking to her dad.

"So, will Rosie stay here for a while?" she asks.

"No, we're just – "

"We're here to bring you and Uncle Sherlock a cake," Rosie interrupts, handing her a cake box.

"A cake?" Aunt Molly asks, smiling as she crouches down to take it. "What for?"

"For congratulations," Rosie says a matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Aunt Molly asks, confused.

At this moment, Rosie takes notice of Aunt Molly's hand. "You're not wearing the ring."

Aunt Molly looked at her hand. "What?"

"Oh no," Rosie says worriedly. "Is it because of me? Oh, Aunt Molly. You didn't - You should have agreed. Uncle Sherlock was planning to propose for . . . for . . . I don't know. . . but it was for a very long time. I know he keeps staring at your ring when you're not around. He even asked dad to help lots of times. He – "

"Rosie," her dad says, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I think we should go and buy candles for the cake."

Rosie turns to her dad. "But . . . but . . ."

Her dad gestures for her to turn around. She sees Uncle Sherlock standing behind Aunt Molly. Aunt Molly turns around and Uncle Sherlock goes down on one knee. _Oh._

She turns back to her father. "Right, candles."

-0-

 _221B Baker Street._ _Four Years, One Week and Two Days After Eurus' Game_

"Molly," the deep baritone she knows too well calls her, prompting her to turn around.

She turns to see Sherlock as he slowly went down on one knee.

"I know it took too long. I just couldn't find the right way to do this. But I love you, and maybe something as simple as this will have to do: Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

Molly smiles, tears coming down her eyes. "Yes, yes."

Sherlock stands up and hugs her. He kisses her until both their breaths run out before putting the ring on her finger.

-0-

 _Corinthia Hotel London. Five Years, Two Months and Five Days After Eurus' game._

Molly takes her first steps and looks at the man standing on the altar.

Sherlock Holmes grins like a fool when their eyes meet.

She takes a few more steps and holds his hand as the ceremony continues.

* * *

 **A/N: According to my computer, the first draft of this chapter was last edited in August 2017. It was more or less finished, and truthfully, I only had add minor details before it actually was. Still, I'm not completely satisfied with it. It is one of the main reasons why I put off editing it again - I hope that if I took a time off, I'll have better ideas. However, I have been putting this aside for almost two years and I think people who read this deserve an ending. As Sherlock had said earlier, maybe something as simple as this will have to do. Haha. So, reader, if you have read this before and haven't forgotten this story, thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
